Konata's mysterious cosplay costume
by dsedfrg
Summary: Konata bought her new costume for her cosplay event. She then invites Kagami and Tsukasa to the Comiket. What the girls didn't know is that costume she is wearing has some secrets inside to it.


Kagami vs. Unicorn Banshee: Konata's costume.

April 1st, 5:00 am. At an underground mansion in Tokyo, a mysterious man called Zero is discussing in the meeting about Kagami Hiiragi, a great and powerfull swordswomen that can defeat anyone whom she fought. She can dispel and counter any attack including guns lasers, etc to his boss known as the organizer and their allies.

"Ok everyone, thank you for coming to this important meeting. Zero is going to talk about a weapon that can kill Kagami" said the organizer.

Everybody murmured as Zero gets up from the seat and walks to the stage.

"Ok everyone. This is important. This weapon is called a Unicorn Banshee costume. This costume is a suit that can enhance your skills and ability physically once the destroy mode is activated, which the yellow frame is exposed. It contains Armor armed VN on its left shoulders. In destroy mode, the weapon transform into a beast claw. It can act like a shield for any attack. It cancels and repeals all attacks. The Armor armed BS is a weapon that can shoot like a laser and it can destroy anything up to 180 miles an hour" said Zero.

"For real" everybody murmured.

"The laser can bend 20 degrees, before reaching the target. The suit itself has something special" said Zero.

A woman dress in the banshee walks up to the stage.

All the male audience was surprised with her appearance, yelled and screamed.

"OH, she looks like one damn MS girl I saw in the picture, except the color was white than black" said one of the audience.

"Settle down everyone" said the organizer.

The woman then performed what Zero just said. Everyone was impressed.

"This suit if it is in destroy mode, I can do this with a push of a button" said Zero.

The suit finally controls the woman.

"I can't control the suit" said the woman.

"Good" said Zero.

Zero then presses the button and the woman can control her suit again.

"This is my strategy; one of Kagami's friends wanted the Unicorn Banshee. Once I give her the suit and activated the destroy mode, I will activate with the push of a button and command the Banshee to kill Kagami. The destroy mode must be activated and someone must wear the costume if you want to control the suit" said Zero.

"Is that all the report?" asked the organizer.

"Yes, that is all" said Zero with everyone including the organizer clapping.

June 20th, 9:00 am at Ryouou High School, Kagami often visits Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki in their classroom (because she was separated during their 3rd year). Their break starts tomorrow. Konata was discussing with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

"I have four free tickets to the Comiket including for myself" said Konata, showing the entrance ticket.

"Hey are you going to make search for you mangas and other doujinshi again?" asked Kagami while reminiscing the last time Kagami and Tsuakasa went to the last Comiket with Konata. The Hiiragi sisters failed to pick up the doushijin the last time they went there.

Tsukasa was looking scared. She looks back and forth from Konata and Kagami.

"Hey don't worry, this time I am not going to make you guys do all the searching anymore, because I am going to do the cosplay performance that I've just signed up a couple of months ago. Miyuki you wanna go with us?" said Konata with a proud smiling face.

"When is that?" Miyuki asked.

"Tomorrow" said Konata.

"Sorry, I can't go tomorrow, because I am going on an overseas trip with my parents to Hawaii" said Miyuki with a deep guilty face.

"Hey no worry" said Konata.

"I will buy every doujinshi for you Miyuki-san" said Konata.

Miyuki giggled.

"What are you going to be cosplaying?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm going to dress up as Unicorn Banshee where the Banshee drops from the plane and attacked the unicorn gundam based on the anime Gundam Unicorn" said Konata showing the picture of a Unicorn Banshee" said Konata proudly.

"Did you try the banshee?" asked Kagami.

"Yes, I did. I look taller when I wore it" said Konata.

"Hah wow" said Tsukasa who looks impressed.

"Hehe" said Konata.

"What time does it start?" said Kagami.

"Meet me at the train station where we usually go to school by 7:00 in the morning" said Konata.

Their summer vacation started. Miyuki left to Hawaii at 5 in the morning with her parents.

June 21st, 6:59 am. At the train station where the girls usually go to school. Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa all came on time.

"Yo guys" said Konata with excitement.

"Morning" said Tsukasa.

"Osu" said Kagami.

"Heh, nice costume" said Tsukasa.

"Told you I'm going to wear the banshee costume." said Konata.

Before they went on the train, Konata shows off her new costume. Her costume is currently all midnight blue color. Then it exposes all her yellow frame and it also changes the head of her costume before hiding the yellow frame. What Konata is wearing is like an MS girl costume.

"I call this the destroy mode" said Konata.

"Wow" said Tsukasa who is impressed.

They all hop on the train, went to Tokyo, and got off at Comiket.

June 21st, 8:00 am. The line to the Comiket, was long as if the audience were camping out overnight. There were securities and police all over the place both inside and outside. People attempt to cut in line, but was stop by the guards. Konata was anxiously waited in the line wanting to get in. Kagami and Tsukasa were hoping it would not be like last time.

"Oh look like the line is starting to move" said Kagami.

"Yahoo" said Konata.

Tsukasa is shriveling in fear.

"Let's go" said Konata.

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were holding hands to the stage so they don't get lost.

They arrive at the stage. Kagami and Tsukasa were waiting at the stage while everyone else was waiting for the play to start. At 9:15 am, the play has started. After the unicorn defeated the Shamblo, Konata, in the banshee falls on stage, while it morphed into destroy mode. Meanwhile, on the backstage, Zero via his cell phone communicates with the banshee.

"Destroy Kagami" said Zero.

The red light on the Banshee's forehead starts to blink.

"Ah, ah, ah. What's happening to my costume I cannot control, ah my suit. What's going on?" said Konata.

Konata then pointed her Armed armor BS onto Kagami.

"Kagami, watch out" said Konata.

Konata then fires her BS onto Kagami. Kagami keeps dodging the Banshee's BS laser.

The banshee then stops, while Konata is trying to break free from whoever is controlling the banshee.

"Kagami…. Help…me….." said Konata before her eyes start changing color.

Konata's iris became red, while her pupil changes to yellow. Konata is no longer herself. She is mentally gone. She can no longer control her own body, nor her mind and her voice.

"Destroy Kagami" said the possessed Konata.

Before Konata fires her BS weapon, Kagami raise her hand in the air and silently speaks too herself.

"My name is Kagami. In the name of god, send down the most powerful weapon to save my friend who is being possessed by the banshee" said Kagami.

The light from the heaven came straight down to Kagami. As Konata fires her laser, Kagami with her sword slash on to the laser, using it as a shield to protect her from any attack, even if it is a projectile weapon.

As Kagami breaks through the laser, the light clears out with her sword in her hand.

"I…I…I…I will save you Konata" announced Kagami.


End file.
